Her Ladybugs, Past and Present
by XrosaryX
Summary: Tikki thinks about a particular Ladybug as she watches Marinette and can't help, but reminisce a little about this odd Ladybug of hers and how much she just misses all of her Ladybugs as she looks at Marinette and thinks.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR! NOR DO I NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SERIES! **

_**All I really own is this crazy idea of a few past Buggys and Noirs, I fail at life help me this show is running my life!**_ _ **Yup another drabble I did for ML Week prompts given out by the tumblr blog of mlstaffappreciation! Share your works and your love for the show!**_

 _ **I honestly love the idea of a Ladybug existing in the twenties as well as just a Ladybug being completely out of the ordinary so I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **I apologize for any misspellings or grammatical errors as usual.**_

* * *

Tikki and Plagg have seen many Ladybugs and Chat Noirs come and go. As kwami that sought out chosen to protect humanity from Hawkmoth's Akuma and to protect the Miraculous through the ages. All their charges were memorable and each and everyone never forgotten form their minds as they often sometimes thought about them with whatever current chosen they had.

All the memories of each chosen whether they be good or bad, the kwami always cherished them in their hearts. Tikki knew Plagg loved each of his chosen though he would never verbally admit of truly missing them. She could tell her companion loved them just as much as she did and didn't miss those tears when he thought she wasn't looking after they had lost a chosen or after their chosen had completed their task.

Often times Tikki would often think about her Ladybugs, so many of her girls and sometimes boys, she held dear to her heart as she looked over Marinette.

Tikki had one Ladybug in particular that she often remembered when Marinette began to doubt herself with her feelings to Adrien or her confidence.

Callie Lowe had been a flapper girl Tikki had found in the early twenties in America. She was a young girl with bright red hair and bright blue eyes that often sparked with so much life that was often more associated to Plagg's Chat Noirs than to her Ladybugs. The short bob haircut and equally short skirts of that time were obvious signs that Callie was not going to be a typical Ladybug.

Upon their first meeting Callie had immediately grabbed the nearest item-a perfume bottle-and hurled it at Tikki as soon as the kwami had gathered enough confidence and certainty that she had found her Ladybug of that time to appear in front of her. The move had angered Tikki, often patient and calm, and allowed herself to lose control of her temper. She flew right up to Callie who fell off her bed, her legs sticking up oddly as her back was to the floor as Tikki stayed right in front of her face while shouting at her because how dare she throw something at her! It was rude and it would have hurt her!

Callie, bless her, after a moment of stunned silence had immediately apologized for her actions and spoiled Tikki that night with milk and cookies as she explained to her just what she was and why she was in her home.

Callie was definitely a reckless Ladybug with or without the mask.

Tikki often giggled as she remembered the time Callie first tried to use her yo-yo and how the poor girl had been left dangling on a construction beam during a test run of her new powers. Her poor girl was screaming obscenities as she attempted to swing herself forward by kicking her legs back and forth in desperation.

Ah, but Tikki knew she had picked right at the time.

Unladylike yes, but Tikki saw a light in her that glowed and, despite her rather rash personality to Tikki's liking, had a heart of pure gold. She was kind and couldn't stand corruption or dishonesty making her the obvious choice of Ladybug.

Unlike the previous and many other Ladybugs after Callie, she had been the one to reveal herself to her Chat Noir first.

Tikki had a near heart attack when after the first few nights of meeting Plagg's new charge at that time, Callie dropped her transformation earning a nearly feral Chat Noir who recognized her. It was at that time for once a Chat Noir had no desire to reveal their secret identity or learn more about Callie upon their first interactions. In fact, when Callie had been Ladybug the roles were reversed with her chosen desperately seeking some attention from Plagg's chosen.

It had been a first and perhaps the last time Tikki had ever seen a chosen do what Callie had done. It was common for their chosen to fall in love, but Callie's love for her Chat Noir right off the bat had out right stunned Tikki and Plagg at the time.

With her wild confidence and smile, Tikki often wondered how Marinette would react if she learned there had been one Ladybug who had been crazy enough to fall head over heels with her Chat Noir or learn there had been a Ladybug so insane to reveal herself to her partner and not care of the consequences afterwards. Had Callie ever met Marinette, Tikki knew that the redhead wouldn't leave her newest charge alone.

She could just picture it now.

Callie scooping Marinette up in her arms and calling her a precious sweet darling.

Cheering for her as she tried to interact with Adrien loudly from a hiding spot to, "Get that fine boy!" only to find out she had been spotted before stumbling away and exclaiming she saw nothing.

Marinette and Callie dancing around the room, Callie's laughter echoing as she attempted to teach Marinette how to dance the night away and not caring about the negative as her current chosen often did after a particular bad day and made herself a fool to make Marinette smile.

For a moment Tikki could just picture all her chosen crowding around Marinette, the bits and pieces of each one's personality surfacing in her current lovely girl and she fought back the tears as she remembered all her Ladybugs from the present to the past all just smiling at her.

Callie's short bob framing her face as she allowed her eyes to sparkle in joy as she allowed herself to be drown into the music as she danced passionately just as how Marinette often delved into her designs headfirst with fire in her eyes.

Luli giggling behind her hands just as how Marinette giggled as she watched Alya fly off the handle as she talked about her newest addition to the Ladyblog.

How Marinette's sigh often reminded her of shy Clarence as he tried to maintain himself in a dignified way despite wanting to just run off and sit on the roof to gaze up at the stars.

Names and faces popping up as she continued to remember and her eyes slowly closing shut as she allowed just one tiny sniffle escape.

Oh…Oh how she missed them all.

* * *

 _ **Luli is a Chinese Ladybug and Clarence was a Ladybug who existed around the times of Victorian England.**_

 _ **I may want to do another little drabble connected to this one, but from Plagg's point of view and I have a few past Noir ideas. I just can't help thinking about the past Ladybugs and Chat Noirs just chatting it up with Marinette and Adrien and just being there to give advice and all. I can only dream huh?**_

 _ **Well I hope you enjoyed this crazy little story of mine. Until then~!**_


End file.
